


All About Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio thinks about Calleigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Her

Calleigh was a ray of sunshine in the lab. Her normally cheery nature radiated from her and she made everyone else smile when they spoke with her. He loved working with her, not just because she was good at what she did, but because her enthusiasm for discovering the truth was a welcome change from the same-o same-o routine.

But it was when she smiled at him that his heart did a flip. She was everything he could hope for in a co-worker. But the way she made him feel when she turned that smile on him was beyond words.


End file.
